


Lesson 2: How to Make Love to a Sentinel

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance, Series: Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lesson 2: The boys go toy shopping<br/>This story is a sequel to Lesson 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson 2: How to Make Love to a Sentinel

## Lesson 2: How to Make Love to a Sentinel

By Voracity

Author's homepage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Trailer/1466/>

* * *

Jim walked into the loft, eager to start the next lesson. Blair was behind him, and was upset. Not angry, but disappointed and tired. 

"Thanks, man." He said and flopped onto the couch. 

Jim smiled at him and got them both a beer before sitting down. It had been four days since the last lesson. Four days of major crimes, many tests, and few hours of sleep. He wasn't sure if Blair was up to this tonight. He leaned back casually, and studied the younger man. 

Blair had his eyes closed and the bottle against his forehead. He was slouched down in the seat, legs spread wide and other hand on his stomach. Oh, Jim wanted a picture of this moment; he looked so good. 

"So, are you up for another one tonight?" he asked, draining his beer waiting for Blair to answer. Jim turned up his hearing, listening to Blair's heart rate jump in anticipation. 

"Um, maybe. Is it going to be strenuous or do I have to move right now?" 

"Well, there are two possible lessons. One would require a short trip and the other would be on kissing. You'd have to shave, but you could come back here and sit back down." 

"Trip where?" Blair asked suspiciously. Jim had this....glint in his eye. One that on himself usually meant trouble. 

"Trip to look at toys and lube and things," Jim said, leaning back after putting the bottle on the floor. 

"Lube," Blair said slowly. "Okay. Am I ready for that yet?" 

"No, Darwin," Jim ruffled his hair, "you're not. But I'm out, it's the lesson after kissing, and it's open late tonight. We can look at all the things and get you a tube even though you are far from ready to use any of it." 

"Okay, let's go to this magical store." He stood up and watched the slow smile come over Jim's face. "So then, this is a cool place?" 

"Very," Jim said. He picked up the phone and dialed a number from memory. "Hi." 

Blair could hear the squeals from the other end. 

"How late you two open tonight?" Pause. "Okay, be down in," he checked his watch, "half an hour. See ya then." He hung up and turned to look at Blair. "Let me get something from upstairs." He ran up them and Blair heard him pull out a seldom used drawer. There was the sound of a box rattling, then Jim looking through some things, then he came back down. Waving a little card. "They have a security entrance. Very private." 

Blair nodded and they got into the truck. 

\\\\\\\\\\\ 

Blair watched Jim slide the key card into the slot and open the door at the buzz. The building they were going into was nondescript, an urban throwback to cubism.. There was no sign, no store entrance, nothing that would tell anyone that a store was here. Especially not a store that sold sex toys and lube. 

Jim took a deep centering breath. It was like coming home again. This store had been his salvation on more than one occasion, now he could share it with his favorite person. "Blair, man, come on." He pulled him in the right direction, passing all the books to go up front. He stopped in front of the counter, and smiled. There was a man, back turned to them, reaching for something on a high shelf. "You know, if you would just grow a few inches, then you wouldn't need a step stool." 

The man spun around in shock, but a smile graced his face the moment he saw Jim. "Oh, man, Jim, how long has it been?" They hugged across the counter, and Blair watched them. Obviously good friends. 

"Will, I was in here just two weeks ago, where were you?" Jim stepped back and smiled. "This is Blair. I'm teaching him." 

"Um," he grunted and pulled a box out from under the counter. "I was in Hawaii, soaking up the sun and the cute men." He pushed the box to Jim and held out a hand for Blair. "Will." 

"Blair Sandburg," he said, shaking it. He turned slowly, looking at all the books. "You have quite a place here." 

"Why, thank you, but it's my Aunt's." He watched Jim tear into the box like a little kid with a present. "Yes, it came in yesterday." 

Jim peered inside, never taking the top completely off. "Oh, yes, it's all here." He put it down and pulled Will in for a hug. "Thanks." 

"That's what we're here for." He shrugged and watched Blair wander towards the books. "So, Blair, what do you do?" 

"What doesn't he do?" Jim joked. 

Blair shot him a dirty look. "I'm an Anthropology grad student at Rainier and his partner at the station." He pointed towards Jim with his thumb and turned back to the books. "Man, I've been wanting this one for ages," he said, pulling one off the shelf. "I couldn't find it for the life of me. Not even through interlibrary loan." He stroked the cover, and opened it gently. 

"Never did like that author much, too flashy. But all the books are on sale." He leaned on the counter and watched the younger man be enthralled and promptly get lost in the tome. "He's a nice one. Good for you." 

Jim shrugged. "Yeah, he's saved my life and all too." He turned and leaned close to Will. "You were right. He's the one. That's why I'm doing my teacher impersonation. I loved Brian, still do, but I couldn't settle down with another cop, it's too much." 

Will kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. I understand my nephew fully and he still loves you too. Had a crush on that one too," he nodded his head in the direction of Blair, who was now sitting on the floor, reading. "You three'd be good together." 

Jim sighed. "But, with us together, Blair might feel awkward or something. I've wanted him for a long time now. I can't do anything to screw it up." 

"You know, Brian's a good teacher too. You might invite him up for one, and test the waters some. Just make up an excuse that he teaches that one better, even if it is a lie." 

Jim smiled. "That's a great idea." He patted Will on the shoulder. "You are a good man." 

"Just tell that to my ex. Please." They laughed and Jim went to pull Blair from the book. 

Blair refused to give it up, so Jim just pulled him along into the back room. Hanging there were toys. All sorts of toys. Plugs and dildos and strap-ons and jellies and.......... "Oh, wow!" He bounced around the room, checking out all the various things. "Man, do you have one of these?" He held up an underwater vibrator. 

Jim smiled and nodded. "Mine's green," he said proudly. He looked around the display, but didn't find what he wanted. "Hey, Will? It's not back here." 

"Second drawer, on the left," came the faint call. 

Jim smiled more and went down in front of the drawer. He sat there, picking through the assortment, occasionally pulling something out and setting it on the floor. 

Blair came over to sit beside him, peeking at the growing pile. "Jim, what is that for?" he asked, pointing to something that looked like an egg. 

"Shh, let me think." Blair nodded and he went back to his digging, pulling a few more things out and laying them aside. He closed the drawer after pawing through the pile and checking to see if everything he would need was there. "Okay, this would be a starter set." 

"Okay, a starter set. Like for me to learn on?" Jim nodded. Blair picked through the pile, looking for things he didn't know about. "Okay, I know what this and those are, but what is this?" He held up a small plug. 

"Plug." Blair nodded in that way that meant he wanted you to explain further. "Butt plug. It'll help you stretch and/or stay stretched afterwards." 

"Okay, so you're going to put this hard piece of plastic in me, and expect me to wear it?" Jim nodded. "To where? Work?" 

"Not even. You have to move in very particular ways with one of those in or it'll hurt. Once we work on stretching you, we'll work at night, a little more each night, until you're fully stretched large enough to take one of these," he explained and held up a very realistic looking prosthetic. 

"Man, are you that large?" Blair was starting to get nervous. He hadn't realized that he would have something that big in him. In that tiny little hole. The one that hurt when he had tried to put his finger in it the other night. 

Jim listened to him, gauging what he was feeling. "Well, no." He tried to calm him down. "Don't worry, it'll fit when the time is right. Almost no pain after the first few seconds, I promise." 

"Jim, I believe you, but ..." 

"But you never thought about the size of what was going in you, right?" Blair nodded. "Do you want to stop?" 

Blair thought about that. He wanted Jim. He really did. "No," he said slowly. "But I don't want to end up stretched like some rent-boy either." 

"So, we won't." Jim shrugged and got up, gathering up the toys to take to the counter. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, you can back out now if you want." 

Blair gave him one of his most confident and bright smiles. "And miss out on you? Not a chance." 

Jim laid the stuff on the counter, and turned to him. "Come on, let's get a video. There's a specific one I want you to see." He led the way into an alcove, pushing aside a curtain. Blair's mouth was hanging open, staring at the movie poster in front of him. "What?" He came over to stand behind Blair, resting his head on his shoulder. "That wasn't a very good movie," he whispered. 

Blair shuddered with the light air blowing across his ear. "Saw it, did you?" He felt Jim nod. "So, do you have one in mind?" 

Jim kissed Blair's ear and walked him over to one side of the display. He scanned the titles, picking up the one he wanted. "This one. It's about beginners. Does a good job of showing things." 

Blair turned it over, looking at the pictures on the back and reading the description. "So, do we watch or is it interactive?" 

"Either." Jim hugged him tightly. "Both," he whispered. 

Blair turned in his arms. "Really?" Jim nodded and Blair kissed him. 

Jim came back up for air. That had not been what he had been expecting. "That's it, the kissing lesson starts as soon as we get home." 

Blair pouted. "But I thought that was a good one. I've never had complaints before." 

"But all you've done is go out with people who just wanted sex. You need to build up to the event. Foreplay," he said, tapping Blair's forehead. 

Blair stopped and put his hands on his hips. "Man, I _do_ know what foreplay is." 

"We'll see," Jim said simply and went back to the counter. 

Will was waiting for them at the counter, smiling. He had sorted their things into piles and had it added on the calculator. There was no cash register in sight, and the credit card machine was discreetly hidden behind a flip up drawer front. "Find everything?" He looked down at their purchases. "Need lube too, right?" Jim nodded and smiled. "I need a few and he needs to find one he likes." 

"I'm sure I can use what you do," Blair started, but the hand over his mouth stopped him. 

"You should always try to find and use a lube and condom that you like." He pointed over at the display of condoms. "Go find a few to try out." 

Blair nodded and walked over, fingering the blown up display models. He picked a few and looked at the lubes. Before he could pick up an orange flavored one, Jim said, "A normal everyday one. Not that flavored stuff yet. That's for special occasions." 

He looked through all the bottles and tubes, picking out a few he would like to try. He placed them on the counter and smiled at Jim. "Don't you need some too?" 

"I have half a case at home, but I do need some lube." Will put two big bottles in front of him. "That's my boy, he still knows what I like." 

Will laughed. "It's not like you two don't like the same things." 

"Two?" 

"Later, he'll tell you about him." He looked over everything again, adding in the new things. "Anything else?" 

Jim shook his head and pulled out his card, handing it and the video over. Will added it in and showed him the total, letting Jim agree to it before running his card through. 

Blair placed his book on the counter and dug around to get his wallet. He pulled out his money and laid it on top of the book. Will added it up while Jim signed the slip. 

"Anything else?" 

"Tell Jim to not be such a grouch?" he said hopefully. 

Will laughed. "Oh, man, thank you, I needed that. Jim isn't a grouch, not once you know him well enough." Will leaned closer and handed Blair his change. "But I thought you knew him like that." 

"I do, but he just told me I need kissing lessons." 

"Aahh," he said. "Now I get it." He stroked Blair's hair, earning him a frown. "But he's so good at that. Even if you don't think you need it, you should take him up on that lesson. My nephew used to come home with this _big_ grin on his face after they had sat and necked for a few hours." He pulled a curl one last time and smiled over at Jim. "Wished they would have staid together, though. Brian was much happier with him than he is alone." 

"I told you, I love Brian, always will," Jim said. "And if I wasn't with Blair, we might be together, but the consequences of us dating were getting to be extreme." 

"Do I know Brian?" 

"Later, Chief. I'm not going to out anyone to kiss and tell." He grabbed their bags and put a hand on Blair's back. "Come on, time for the next lesson." He smiled at Will as they left the store. 

* * *

End Lesson 2: How to Make Love to a Sentinel.

 


End file.
